Together Forever
by Mimi Yuy
Summary: Ok...... This is a OC/Heero fic. So if u don't like it don't read. Duo gets heartbroken later on..I'm not good at this stuff. Just read. PLEASE!
1. Leaving her

Together Forever 1  
By Mimi Yuy and Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone! I am truthfully happy to write for you Gundam Fans. The story I am writing is pretty much related to a drama I saw. The drama was so well done I wanted everyone to know the story. But I change the story a little bit. But I hope you enjoy, and one more thing.......................I DON'T OWN GUNDAM!!!!!!!   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
In a small park where there is a big pond, different kinds of animals sat a boy and a girl by a tree. They both looked about 14 years old. The girl laid her head on the boy's shoulder. Her hands resting on his chest. Her body was shaking from the force of her sobs.  
  
The girl was crying. She had long orange hair blowing in the wind. Her green eyes were red from crying. She was wearing a cute yellow sundress and was wearing white sandals.  
  
"Adin don't go....why do you have to go?"  
  
The boy called Adin looked at the girl. His wild dark brown bangs flying softly in the wind. He shocking midnight blue eyes soft and yet intense. His slender frame showing through in his forest green tank top and his long legs also showing through his jeans.   
  
"Don't cry Mimi, I don't want to leave too. But I just can't stay!"  
  
Mimi kept on crying. Adin put his arms around her and held her tight.  
  
"Look Mimi, I will come back. I promise, I always keep my promise don't I?"  
  
Mimi looked up at Adin.  
  
"I know you keep your promises, but I don't want to be separate from you."  
  
They were silence for a while.  
  
"Oh I know!"  
  
Adin took the golden chain from around his neck, and put it around Mimi's neck. Mimi looked down at it. Dangling from the chain was a golden locket in the shape of a star. Mimi slowly opens the locket and inside she discovered a picture of her and Adin.  
  
"When you miss me always look at the locket and remember me ok?"  
  
Mimi then looked up at Adin with tears in her eyes and hug Adin tight.  
  
7 years later.  
  
Five Gundams were fighting in a field of mobile suits, it was really a terrible sight but they were showing no mercy.  
  
"Man this really rocks! I never had this much fun since I found out what video games were!"  
  
"Duo you can't say that we may be killing some innocent people down there!"  
  
"Quatre let's not think about those things right now ok, Heero what do you think, do you think we could find the enemies headquarters?"  
  
"I really don't know Duo, but I think we should be heading back."  
  
Duo groan.  
  
"Why do we have to leave now when I am having so much fun!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Don't argue, ok!!!!!!"  
  
"Sheesh you don't have to get so touchy."  
  
After the pilots left their Gundam to the care of Dr. J they then stop by Lady's Une office and then headed home. Suddenly out of the blue Duo started talking. His long braid hanging off his back over his black leather jacket. Under the jacket he was wearing a dark red shirt. He outfit completed with black jeans.  
  
"I think I know the real reason Heero wanted to leave so early!"  
  
There was a big grin on his face, but Heero kept on walking. But the others listen with interest.  
  
"I just happen to know Heero has a hot date with Relena!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero stopped in his tracks. And gave Duo a death glare.   
  
"And you know what's more funny?"  
  
Suddenly Duo pulls Quatre's arms around him and Duo laid his head on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre looked at Duo, horrified. He was pretending to be Relena in a bad high-pitched imitation of a woman.  
  
"Oh Heero, Heero why do you have to go to those dangerous missions, you know how scared I get."  
  
Then Duo put is arms around Quatre and now pretending to be Heero. Duo's arms were riffling Quatre's clean crisp white dress shirt. Quatre's stood there, trying to hide his laughter. His legs, dressed in black dress pants, were shaking.  
  
"Don't worry Relena it's ok, I will be fine."  
  
"Oh Heero."  
  
Duo was making kissing sounds, and everyone was laughing except for Heero whose eyes were burning with rage and his face set in a permanent scowl.  
  
"Duo can you come here for a moment, I have to tell you something important."  
  
"Ok Heero."  
  
Duo walked over to Heero and he bent down and Heero whispered softly into his ear,  
  
"You know Duo..........................YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Heero was screaming his head off while he was chasing Duo.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU BRAIDED BAKA!!!!!!!"  
  
"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!"  
  
But eventually Heero caught Duo and was doing a wonderful job of killing him. Heero at ease since he was wearing light blue jeans, dark blue T-shirt and blue jean jacket, perfect for pounding your best friend into the ground.  
  
"Heero please get off me!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trowa walked over to them. Looking extremely cute in his sleeveless green turtleneck, brown jacket, brown gloves and blue jeans. (Rage! Go away! ::Mimi hits Rage on the head and chases her away, muttering:: Ask her for help and this happens.)  
  
"Hmm...that doesn't sound right."  
  
"TROWA!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Trowa get your mind on the gutter!" Quatre screamed.  
  
"No more MTV for you." Heero said roughly.  
  
"B-But I love MTV!!!!! Wait that doesn't sound right."  
  
Everyone sweatdrop.  
  
"You know guys just forget it. I have to go bye."  
  
Heero left his friends and went to the café where Relena was waiting for him. He saw Relena sitting by the window in a small French cafe. The view through the window was that of a beautiful river the city, far away by the other bank of the river.  
  
'She looks beautiful' Heero though. 'I should get her to wear that short black miniskirt and pink sleeveless turtleneck more often.'  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late I was caught up at work."  
  
Heero kissed Relena on her cheeks and sat down next to her.  
  
"So where do you want to go today?"  
  
"Actually I called you to meet a friend of mine."  
  
Heero look disappointed.  
  
"But I want to spend time with you!!!!"  
  
"It's ok, we could go out tomorrow, but I really want you to meet my best friend."  
  
"Ok, so when is she coming?"  
  
Relena looked at her watch.  
  
"She should be coming soon."  
  
"Oh okay, while you're waiting I'm going to the bathroom."  
  
Heero got up from his seat and went to the bathroom. Right after Heero went inside the bathroom a girl with orange hair came inside the café. She was wearing a white dress with white sandals her hair tied in a white ribbon. She seemed to look for someone, but when she looked at Relena she smiled walked over to Relena.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Sorry I'm late."  
  
"It's ok. My boyfriend is in the bathroom right now."  
  
"I can't wait until I see him. You have really been telling me so much about him, but you never show me a picture of him."  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise, and there is another surprise but I will tell you when his back."  
  
"Goodness you seem so happy................"  
  
When Heero was back from the bathroom he saw Relena was talking to another girl but he couldn't see her face since she was facing Relena and he was also facing Relena. All he saw was her long orange hair laid neatly over her white dress. Then Relena notice Heero had came back.   
  
"Mimi I want you to meet my fiancée."  
  
Mimi turned around and faced Heero. She whispered like a prayer so softly that Heero could barely hear her.  
  
"Adin......?"   
  
So do you like it so far? There is more to come of course. Don't worry about Rage, she's mostly help, although she gets too obsessed with Trowa. And special thanks to her, who helped edit and add details. Send all comments to ChibiAngel326. Thanks for reading. Don't forget, come back next time.   



	2. He comes back to break her heart

Together Forever 2  
By: Mimi Yuy and Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, not even Heero...sniff sniff.  
Rage: Oh brother!  
**M**M**M**M**M**M**M**M**M**M**M**M**M**M**M**M**M**  
  
Mimi stared into Heero's eyes. The two stood frozen in time. Years passed as the two searched each other's eyes. The memories flew by their minds. What could have been and what was resurfaced. The love, the pain and the regret showed in their eyes. Relena looked at the two, puzzled.  
  
"Do you guys know each other?"  
  
That shook the two out of the trance. Heero shook his head as if to clear his mind.  
  
"No."  
  
Mimi looked at him, then at Relena.  
  
"Of course not. I just had a feeling, that's all."  
  
"Ok then sat down you two, I don't want to stand forever!"  
  
The three sat down. And Relena started to talk about the wedding, Mimi grew pale by the minute, but Heero could only stare at her and do nothing. Mimi smiled a weak smile.  
  
"That's very nice Relena. Uh...look, I have to go. I'm sorry. I forgot I have another appointment."  
  
Relena looked disappointed but she smiled anyway.  
  
"Okay. But you have to come tomorrow night. Promise?"  
  
Mimi hesitated but smiled.  
  
"Sure, I'll come. Formal?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye. Nice meeting you Heero."  
  
Heero nodded. Mimi grabbed her purse and quickly walked out of the cafe. Heero stared at Mimi's back while she walked out. Relena stared at Heero happily.  
  
"Well Heero, you got your wish. Where'd you wanna go?"  
  
"Uh...actually, I've got to go. Duo needed help at the office. Bye Lena."  
  
Heero kissed Relena while Relena looked sad and disappoint. Heero walked out of the cafe, leaving a very confused Relena  
  
***************************************  
Heero raced out into the street. He looked around, looking for any trace of Mimi.  
  
"I can't believe it, how do Mimi know Relena?."  
  
Heero ran down the street but he didn't see her.   
  
"Mimi, I finally found you, but what am I suppose to do? I've got Relena now. Mimi..."  
  
***************************************  
Mimi ran into her hotel room. She fell to her bed, she was sobbing on her pillow.  
  
"Adin, I found you. But you fell in love with someone else. With my best friend too!"  
  
Mimi kept crying and took her necklace from around her neck. She looked at the star shaped locket. The same locket she never took off for years. She opened it carefully and looked at Heero's smiling face when he was 14.   
  
"I can't believe he didn't change a bit! But it doesn't matter anymore"  
  
A single crystal tear fell from her darken green eyes into that single tear she pour all of her sadness and regret. She then slowly slows it like if she was closing her heart and stood up and opened her jewelry chest. She put it in gently and closed it.  
  
"Bye Adin."  
  
*******************************************  
Finished! Yeah! Rage was doing the typing so she should get the credit. Oh well! I know this is short but the next one is going to be longer. And I'm typing, it'll take me forever. (Mimi bonks Rage on the head.) Okay, maybe it won't take her forever. (Mimi bonks Rage on the head again. "You're never typing again!") Sheesh Mimi. Oh well, the show's over. Bye folks!  
  



	3. Relena announces her wedding

Together Forever 3  
By: Mimi Yuy and Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Hi people welcome to another episode of Gundam Wing. And everyone knows we don't own Gundam. Right Rage.  
Rage: Yeah ::sniff:: Not even that hunky guy Trowa.  
Mimi: Oh great. She turned into me now, how am I going to explained this to Jade and to Miaka?  
Rage: ::sniff sniff::  
  
  
Mimi stood in front of Relena's mansion. Mimi was wearing a dark blue spaghetti stripe satin long dress with a blue wrap, and her long hair was held up high. Mimi look at the large mansion. Mimi slowly rang the doorbell. Almost immediately the door opened. A servant opened the door.  
  
"Welcome Miss, may I have your name?"  
  
"My name is Mimi Waski."  
  
The servant checked the list. And opened the door to let her in. Mimi walked into a huge ballroom. She looked around. She saw all these people with fine titles, riches, and a lot of gray hair peoples "not really her thing". She couldn't find anyone she knew so she started to look for Relena. But she couldn't have her anyway since there was so many people in the party. Mimi sighed deeply.  
  
"Oh man why did I come anyway. Why because if I didn't come Relena will kill me with her attitude she will try to cut my head off..."  
  
"I'll do what Mimi?"  
  
Mimi turned around. Relena had on a white evening dress and had a sparkling diamond tiara on her head. Mimi smiled guilty.   
  
"Oh hi Relena you really look pretty today. I wish I look pretty as you."  
  
Mimi smiled sweetly like an angel. Relena raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't try to flatter me, what did you say?"  
  
"Oh it's really nothing don't worry about it."  
  
Relena snorted  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
Then Relena waved her hands.  
  
"Heero over here."  
  
Mimi turned around and saw Heero in a black tuxedo and his hair was as wild as ever and he looked extremely handsome. Mimi's happiness disappeared almost immediately as Heero walked over to them. Relena slipped her arms in Heero's arms.  
  
"Heero remember my best friend Mimi."  
  
Heero and Mimi stared at each other. They both had a very regretful face but they tried to hide it. Heero tried to smile.  
  
"Hi Mimi."  
  
Mimi returned his smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you again Heero."  
  
They were silent for a while, Heero was looking at her so thoroughly that Mimi looked away, then Relena suddenly clapped her hands.  
  
"Oh Heero, we have to go meet my brother in 5 minutes. I'm sorry Mimi I'll see you later."  
  
Then Relena dragged Heero but Heero stared back at Mimi. But Mimi looked away. Mimi then started to look around the place. She wasn't really use to these fancy parties.  
  
"I'm so bored. I wish I could go home. I hardy know anyone here in the party. "  
  
She gave a sigh and went outside to the balcony to get some fresh air. It was really a beautiful night. She stared at the shining stars. It seemed if the stars were dancing by the beautiful moon. Then she remembered the time when Heero and her used to lay down on the grass and stared at the beautiful night sky back in the old days. And suddenly tears ran down her face.  
  
"Oh Adin. I want to feel happy for you but I can't help myself of being sad. Can you forgive me, for only thinking about myself?"  
  
Mimi weeped silently, trying to forget. But didn't notice a person come outside.  
  
"So you don't like these kind of party's too, huh?"  
  
Mimi turned around surprised. She saw a boy with brown braided hair and he had on a blue suit. He had a smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you. I didn't wanted to bother you."  
  
Mimi pretended to rub her eyes and wiped her tears out. Then she gave a weak smiled.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
The guy walked over to Mimi and lean on the fence.  
  
"Hi. My name is Duo Maxwell."  
  
The guy called Duo put out a hand.  
  
"My name is Mimi Waski. Nice to meet you."  
  
Mimi shook his hand.   
  
"Why are you out here?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's to crowded inside."  
  
Mimi smiled.  
  
"So I guess like me you don't like these parties."  
  
The boy chuckled.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
They were silence for a while. Then they heard the speaker that the party is about to begin. The guy called Duo looked at Mimi.  
  
"I guess I will see you around then."  
  
Then the boy walked inside. Mimi stared at the braided boy leave.  
  
"At least there's someone who agrees with me."  
  
Mimi stayed for a few minutes and went inside to join the party. When she got inside the room Mimi saw Relena on the stage with Heero next to her and she began to talk.  
  
"First of all I want to thank all the people who had came tonight. Today is really an important day for me. Today I want to introduce my fiancé Heero Yuy."  
  
Everyone clapped. Someone was howling very loudly.   
  
"And also, I want to say Heero and I are getting married in a week notice and I want everyone in this party to come to the wedding....................."  
  
Everyone was clapping more and cheering. But every word Relena says was breaking Mimi's heart little by little. She just wanted to run out of the room and never come back.  
  
"And everyone I hope you enjoy the rest of the party."  
  
Then Relena and Heero walked out of the stage. After they walked out of the stage they headed Mimi's way. Relena smiled  
  
"Mimi sorry to abandoned you like that, plus I wanted you to meet some of Heero's and my friends."  
  
And Relena took Mimi's hand and walked to a group of boys with Heero following behind. They stopped at a group of boys. There were 4 boys and one of the boys were the braided boy who came to talk with her.  
  
"Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei meet my friend Mimi."  
  
The braided boy grin happily.  
  
"So we meet again."  
  
Relena look at Duo confused.  
  
"You know her Duo? I never introduce her to you, or were you sneaking behind my back?"  
  
Duo had a sad puppy face.  
  
"B-But Relena, I'd never do a thing like that to you. I only like to date your friends behind you back, eat your food behind your back, and use your stuff behind your back! Is that such a crime!!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. And Relena shook her head. Then Mimi cut in.  
  
"No we met in the balcony Relena."  
  
Duo looked straight at Relena and gave her a goofy face.  
  
"See I told you I was telling the truth."  
  
"Only this time. Any way I wanted you guys to meet. Since Mimi you are going to be my maid of honor and Duo is Heero's best man."  
  
Duo gave Mimi a boyish grin  
  
"Well it's a small world after all."  
  
Mimi giggled.  
  
"Duo since you all ready know Mimi now, you could have the honor to introducing her to our friends."  
  
Duo clapped happily.  
  
"Goody."  
  
Duo point his finger to a boy with honey blond hair.  
  
"Mimi, this is Quatre to long to say Winner."  
  
There was a question mark on Mimi's face.  
  
"That some name you got Mr. Winner."  
  
They all laughed except for Mimi who had a big question mark on her face.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?"   
  
"You know she acts like Trowa. And by the way this is Trowa Barton."  
  
She faced a boy with a long bang.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"And last of all Wufei Chang. My best buddy."  
  
"Don't push it Maxwell!"  
  
"Sheesh, I was only telling Mimi how good friends we are!   
  
Wufei snorted.  
  
"And last of all I am Duo Maxwell the handsomest guy in the whole group."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Duo stop making those stupid joke you're making us sick."  
  
Everyone nodded quickly.  
  
"What, I'm just telling the truth."  
  
"Well Duo, if you want to tell the truth, you have to get the facts straight."  
  
Then Duo whispered in Mimi's ears.  
  
"They're just jealous."  
  
Mimi laughed.  
  
Then suddenly mood music came on. Then Duo walked over to Mimi if she could dance.  
  
"Mimi do you what to-"  
  
But Heero was already in front of Mimi with his hands pulled out.  
  
"Would you like to dance Mimi?"  
  
  
So people how did you like it. Believe it or not I wrote the whole thing. {Rage pinched Mimi's arm.} And Rage helped. Until next time folks.   
  
  



	4. The Dance

Together Forever 4  
By Mimi Yuy and Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: I have 3 words to say...................I DON'T OWN GUNDAM.......wait that's 4 words  
Rage: Baka.  
  
  
Mimi stared at Heero, shocked. She stared at Heero's outstretched hand. She wanted so much to dance with Heero but she didn't want to make Relena notice anything that happened 7 years ago.   
  
"It's...okay...I think Relena wants to dance with you."  
  
Relena step between them and smiled.  
  
"It's okay Mimi, you could dance with Heero. Maybe you guys can get to know each other. I could dance with Duo. But don't do anything to Heero, he's my guy!!!!!"  
  
Then Relena smiled and dragged a horrified Duo to the dance floor. Heero watched them go and then faced Mimi, but she was looking at the floor blushing.  
  
"So are you dancing or not?"  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Mimi took Heero's hand and he led her to the dance floor. Heero smiled as he gently put his right hand on Mimi's small waist. Mimi stiffened as she felt Heero's strong hands take hold of her own, and they began to dance. Heero looked at Mimi, but she was looking down at the floor again with that same look on her face.  
  
"Mimi it's really been a long time."  
  
Mimi looked up with surprised.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
They were quiet for a few seconds.   
  
"Mimi, where were you living all this time?"  
  
"Well I was living in Japan for a few years and I went to the colony and I am a music teacher right now."  
  
"What do you teach?"  
  
"I teach violin and piano lessons and sometimes art."  
  
Heero laughed.  
  
"I guess you got what you want. You were always talented in music and art."  
  
"Thanks. So Adin where were you all these years?"  
  
"Well it's pretty hard to say because I was traveling most of the time."  
  
"Oh...Well Adin I congratulate you on your wedding."  
  
Heero looked at her. And search her face. It seemed she was forcing herself to say these words, but Heero didn't say anything.  
  
"Thanks Mimi."  
  
"I h-hope....y-yyou....guys c-could be...happy together."  
  
Her voice was filled with sadness. She didn't want to show Heero that she was miserable but she couldn't help herself. She put her head down and her eyes were filled with tears. Heero looked at her with sadness in his eyes he knew how much this was hurting her. Heero then lift Mimi's chin up with his fingers and he wiped away her tears. The two were staring at each other like they were the only people on the planet. Heero so much ached for a kiss so he went closer to hers when they're lips were an inch apart. They were trapped in a spell that no one could brake but themselves. When they're lips almost touched the song suddenly stop, and Mimi jerk away from his warm arms. And the two stood there until Duo came up to them.  
  
"Oh Mimi I been looking for you, since the best man and the maid of honor spend lots of time together. You want to dance?"  
  
"Ah, okay."  
  
They went to the dance floor. Heero watched them go and couldn't help himself of feeling jealous.   
  
'Oh God. What's wrong with me damn it, you have Relena now so stop it.'  
  
Someone touched his shoulder and Heero turned around there was Relena looking happy while Heero was so miserable.  
  
"Come darling let's dance."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Heero put his arms on Relena's body and they dance. But Heero couldn't feel any love for Relena, but all his love was all in Mimi. He couldn't bear his pain of seeing Mimi in Duo's arms. And they seem so happy together. Mimi was laughing because Duo said something funny. Mimi wasn't like that with him anymore like the old days when they were so happy together. When he was looking at Mimi and Duo. Heero just wanted to jerk them apart. But he just stayed in his position.   
  
  
Duo held her tight while they were dancing. Mimi was staring at Heero and Relena. They both were smiling at each other in special ways. Mimi couldn't help but feel envy. She really wanted to feel happy for them, but she couldn't. She couldn't bear the pain. She just wished she could just disappear and never come back.  
  
And that is how the two of them were like for the rest of the evening.  
  
  
It was pretty late when the party was over and people were starting to leave.   
  
"I guess I should leave too."  
  
When Mimi was about to leave for her hotel, Relena caught her by the hands.  
  
"Mimi sleep in my house today, it's pretty late today."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"No stay. Anyway I have to go somewhere with you tomorrow with Heero and the rest of the guys. We have to try on our clothes tomorrow and I really need your help."  
  
"But the wedding is not for 1 week, you have plenty of times I think."  
  
"I know but I have to do these things fast since I won't have time later."  
  
"Then I could come early tomorrow."  
  
"No I don't trust you coming in early you were always sleeping so much when we were little. Please stay. Heero and the rest of the guys are sleeping in my house today too because of that."  
  
Mimi gave a sigh.  
  
"But I left my stuff's at the hotel."  
  
Relena smiled.  
  
"Don't worried I have all the supplies, don't worry about it."  
  
Suddenly Duo put his arms on Mimi's shoulders.  
  
"I'm happy you're staying. Maybe you and I could talk alone................ -  
  
Relena was about to hit Duo on the head but Heero then hit Duo on the head first. Then Duo screamed out in pain.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR! That hurt you know, Mimi is not even your girlfriend, and you're doing that! Do you like her?"   
  
Heero's face turned red.  
  
"Of cou-course not I'm just doing that because she is Relena's friend."  
  
Duo rubbed his head.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Mimi stared at Heero and blushed.   
  
'I wonder what's the real reason he did that?'  
  
Suddenly Relena put her hands on her hips, like an angry mother.  
  
"Enough of this, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so go to bed!"   
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
The 5 pilots said with a baby like voice. Mimi chuckled. Relena face turned sad.   
  
"Don't say that I feel old!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo comforted Relena.  
  
"It's okay, I don't think you are old, and anyway who will believe you have 5 kids right "grandma"?"   
  
Unfortunately that wasn't a good idea because about 1 second Duo got this wonderful thing of black and blue on his left eye. Mimi shook her head while she followed Relena to where she will stay for the night. The room was really pretty. It was filled with pretty flowers and there was a king sizes bed and a small table and a chair.  
  
"There is the bathroom and call me when you what something and you have to wake up on 8 o'clock."  
  
Mimi looked at Relena if she was the ghost of Christmas past.  
  
"You want me to wake up at 8 o'clock are you crazy?"  
  
Relena stared at her strangely.  
  
"Mimi we have a long day so we have to wake up early."  
  
Mimi gave a cried.  
  
"B-bu-"  
  
"NO BUTS YOUNG LADY!"  
  
Mimi gave a sigh.  
  
"Ok mommy."  
  
Relena walked out of the room shaking her head. Mimi looked around.   
  
"I guess I will take a shower first."  
  
Mimi started to take her clothes off, when Mimi was trying to get her dress off it wouldn't come off. But when she was almost through the door suddenly opened and Duo walked in. And was looking at Mimi with wide eyes, Mimi started to scream.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE YOU PERVERT."  
  
Duo's face was bright as a ripe tomato.  
  
"I-I'm so s-sorry I-I thought....I mean.........."  
  
"IF YOU'RE SO SORRY GET OUT OF HERE THEN..............."  
  
Duo quickly shut the door. Mimi then found a pair of shorts and a tanktop.'I am so going to kill him.' Then Mimi grabbed the door open and stomped out. Duo was standing right next to the door. Mimi walked toward Duo. They stared at each other for a while. Mimi raised her arm and smacked Duo lightly across his face.  
  
"What you do that for?"  
  
Duo whined in a baby voice.  
  
"You know what I am talking about."  
  
"What walking in on you when you were half dress."  
  
"DUO."  
  
Duo faced the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Mimi gave a sigh and hopelessly smiled.  
  
"You now you're cute when you smile.  
  
Mimi blushed.  
  
"Don't try to flatter me because I'm still angry at you."  
  
They're eyes met again. Mimi's were sparkling with laughter but suddenly Mimi's emerald green suddenly lost its color and grew sad. Mimi was staring at something. Duo turned around and saw Heero standing by the door.   
  
  
Jade: :: sniff sniff :: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh She stole my Duo. Give him back.  
Mimi: ::snort:: You could have him but I'm going to use him for the story so too bad.  
Jade: Blah Blah Blah Blah My name is Mimi Yuy and I'm very very stupid.   
::Mimi's nerves popped out.::  
Jade: You'll never win.  
:: Mimi smiled and took out Duo out of hammer space.:: ::Jade ran to Duo and embraced him with all her might..::  
Jade: Mine mine mine mine mine mine.....................................  
::Duo sweat dropped and rolled his eyes.::  
Duo: Talk about obsessive.   
::Mimi had an evil grin and stuff Duo into hammer space and pull out a confused Wufei out. Then she whisper in his ears. Then Wufei run up to Jade. .::  
Wufei: I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU."  
Jade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
::Wufei chase Jade with heart shape eyes.::  
Mimi: I love doing that.  



	5. Kiss of The Night

1 Together Forever 5  
  
By Mimi Yuy and Jade Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone I'm back. And I have something to tell you………….I DON"T OWN GUNDAM.  
  
Jade: Not even that sexy piece of meat Duo.  
  
Mimi: She's finally lost it……..wait a she always has been like this.  
  
Jade: Whatever. You rotten piece of meat.  
  
Mimi: What's up with you with and meat.  
  
Jade: Well I had a juicy piece of steak for dinner and I want more.  
  
Mimi: Uh oh…………I think she is going to eat me……….  
  
Rage: PEOPLE IT IS DANGEROUS!!!! READ THE STORY OR BE EATEN BY JADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J  
  
Mimi's eyes were full of sadness. Duo turned around and faced Heero he gave him a smile.  
  
"Hi Heero old buddy.........I guess you heard all that noise."  
  
Duo had on a goofy face.  
  
"Why are you up, it's late."  
  
Heero seem lost for words, he kept on looking at the floor.  
  
"I-I guess I'm n-not sleepy.  
  
"Oh well lets go to bed it's late."  
  
And everyone walked inside their bedroom while Heero was staring at Mimi while she walks inside her room.  
  
.  
  
Mimi looked up at the brilliantly shining stars. She couldn't fall asleep, with Heero on her mind. Everything was just so confusing…. It was confusing because he never came back for her……  
  
'Oh Adin'  
  
A tear slowly ran down her face. She gazed up in to her own world. Daydreaming of Heero. She looked down in to the garden……. and saw someone there. She ran out of her room to the garden.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Mimi looked around the garden for the "stranger". Lilies brushed against her white sandal ankles. Her silky, white gown flowing around her. The full moon behind her shone around her figure making her look like a heavenly angel.  
  
Heero walked around the vast and beautiful garden trying to get Mimi off his mind. But whatever he tried didn't work.. Ever since she came back in to his life he became confused. Tossing and turning in his sleep during the past few days. Not able to throw away his guilt like in the old days.  
  
'Why did you come back Mimi? All you did is mess up my already complicated life.'  
  
He looked up at the night sky. A single tear fell down his face.  
  
' This is just like the night I left…. The same moon, the same breeze and the same feeling of the terrible guilt.'  
  
Heero let out a sigh and closed his midnight blue eyes. He turned around to see an angel.  
  
'Have you come to save me? Are you my angel?'  
  
Heero slowly walked up to the heavenly figure. When he was close enough to see her features he realized it was Mimi.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Mimi looked up at the moon remembering the night that left her heartbroken. The wind blowing her long hair. She tried to hold back the tears. She heard a soft voice.  
  
"Mimi….."  
  
She slowly turned around, crystal tears flowing down her face. Clouding her vision of her lovely prince.  
  
"Adin?"  
  
Heero continued walking toward his angel. He stopped in front of her then without thinking he lifted up her chin and lowered his lips to hers.  
  
'As soft as a rose petal….'  
  
Mimi was caught by surprise. But she lifted her arms and put it around his muscular shoulders. Not realizing this could may break the friendship between Relena and her. Heero never broke apart from her as he lifted her up and settled themselves in to the field of lilies……  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Mimi fell asleep in Heero's arms. Heero looked down at her face. He wanted to feel love for her but all he felt was guilt. Guilt that he abandoned her and he was about to do it again.  
  
' I'm sorry Mimi but all I can bring is pain.'  
  
Heero then kissed Mimi on her forehead.  
  
' Good night my sweet angel…'  
  
#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J#M#J  
  
Mimi: :: CRYING:: OH…… Jade… I never thought… You…..Could write….so well!!!!!!  
  
Jade: Why?  
  
Mimi: Because this was wonderful…. It was so romantic… it was the best romance you ever did…  
  
Jade: Only romance you idiot…. I write death…. So what did ya people think????? Should I do more romance?????  
  
Mimi: Thanks Jade….And stop calling me a idiot it's not nice!  
  
Jade: Yeah whatever. Well bye people…… 


	6. Day at the Mall

1 Together Forever 6  
  
By Mimi Yuy and Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Must we go through with this. WE DON'T GUNDAM NEVER HAD AND NEVER WILL SO THERE.  
  
Rage: I wanted to own Gundam, if I have one million-dollar I will!!!!! But that will never happen so let's get on with the fic.  
  
  
  
Mimi was woken up by someone shaking her shoulders. Mimi opened her eyes. And saw Relena standing next to her.  
  
"Mimi wake up its 8:30 already."  
  
Mimi yawned and stared at Relena. And Relena pulled Mimi out of the bed.  
  
"Come on I have your clothes on the table and be ready in 30 minutes. Ok."  
  
And Relena hurried out the door. Lazily Mimi walked to the bathroom. And look at herself in the mirror.  
  
'Was all that a dream. It seemed so real. And it was so wonderful. Oh Adin why can't I forget you. Why is everything making me miserable… Well I better wash up or Relena will really kill me.'  
  
  
  
Heero was in the dinning room with rest of the boys. Heero was thinking about yesterday. The way Mimi cried and the way they kissed.  
  
'Heero Yuy stopped it, it's not right.'  
  
Heero just sat down on his seat playing with his food. Then Duo stared at Heero.  
  
"Heero why aren't you eating?"  
  
Heero jumped up. And saw Duo giving him a worried face.  
  
"I guess I'm not hungry."  
  
"Then can I eat it?"  
  
Heero stared at Duo with wide eyes..  
  
"But Duo you already ate 5 helpings!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I know, but I need more food in order to grow."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Duo stop it, you're not funny."  
  
"What's not funny?"  
  
Relena walked in the room. She was wearing a pink tanktop and had on a black miniskirt. She walked toward and gave Heero a long sexy kiss. Heero pull her off of him.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
Relena smiled and sit down next to Heero. Duo looked around.  
  
"Relena where's Mimi?"  
  
"Oh you mean that sleepily head she will be down soon. She was still sleeping. My goodness and her eyes were red, it seem like she was crying or something."  
  
Heero dropped his glass of water, and now it was all over his tanktop and his blue baggy jeans.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing? Let me clean it for you."  
  
Relena took a napkin and began to clean his clothes.  
  
'Oh god what's wrong with me. I'm losing this…..'  
  
"There you go be careful okay. Oh, finally Mimi we have been waiting."  
  
Heero looked. Mimi was standing by the door. She was wearing a blue dress and her orange hair was straight down. She looked pretty tired. But Heero thought she was beautiful. Mimi walked over and sat next to Relena. Heero stared at Mimi, but Mimi was busy yawning.  
  
' Does Mimi remembers about last night, and what we did. The way I see it she doesn't remember it.'  
  
Heero kept looking at her. Then Mimi looked at Relena with tired eyes.  
  
"When ~YAWN~ are we leaving."  
  
"We will be leaving in 1 hour."  
  
Mimi saw at Relena miserably.  
  
"Then why did you have to wake me up so early?"  
  
Relena gave Mimi a strange look.  
  
"Mimi don't you know taking a shower and eating takes pretty long time."  
  
Mimi stared at Relena and snorted.  
  
"Well I'm different I'm going to bed wake me up before 10 minutes you guys leave for the shop."  
  
Mimi walked out of the dinning room and everyone stared at her sweatdropping. Quatre looked at Relena.  
  
"Nice friend you have Relena."  
  
"She's always like that, don't mind her."  
  
Heero smiled secretly.  
  
'She is same as ever.'  
  
When everyone finish their breakfast. They got ready. And Relena went upside to wake up Mimi again. After 5 minutes Mimi and Relena came downstairs and Mimi was still yawning.  
  
"Why are we going already? It seems I was only sleeping for 5 minutes. Relena can't I just stay at your house I just felt in love with that bed in your room. Please~."  
  
Relena shook her head.  
  
"Come on sleepy head let's go."  
  
And Relena dragged Mimi out the door with the 5 pilot following behind.  
  
  
  
Everyone was in front of the wedding shop. Through the windows showed beautiful gowns and tuxedo. They really looked gorgeous.  
  
"Here we are, we will get our clothing in this shop. Isn't the dresses beautiful Heero?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Come on let's go inside I really want to try the wedding gown on."  
  
Relena dragged everyone, including Zechs and Noin, (They were about to go on a date but unfortunately Relena saw them and dragged them here as well.) into the shop. Inside was more beautiful. There was different design of gowns and tuxedos, and the whole place was decorated with beautiful flowers and silk furniture. Relena had her hand in her face and looked at if she was crying.  
  
"Oh my dreams are coming true. Oh Heero I can't wait until we get married."  
  
And Relena was dancing around the room and everyone sweatdropped. Then Duo put a hand on Heero shoulders.  
  
"Man I kind of feel sorry for you. I really didn't know Relena was that desperate."  
  
Heero didn't say anything, and he looked over to Mimi. Mimi had a blank look as he did, but it seemed she was more miserable then him.  
  
'Oh Mimi don't make that face I feel more guilty.'  
  
But Mimi looked the same. The same blank look that says nothing-in-this- world-won't-make-me-happy looks. Then Relena ran toward a grown and a suit.  
  
"Mimi come here, this is the grown I want to wear for the wedding."  
  
Mimi walked over and looked at the grown. The grown was really beautiful. Relena stared at it dreamy.  
  
"What do you think Mimi isn't it great?"  
  
Mimi stared at it for few more seconds.  
  
"It's really great. I think you'll look very beautiful. Why don't you try it on Relena?"  
  
"Ok, Heero why don't you try yours too."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Heero's voice was a little down. But he went to get his suit and went to the dressing room while Relena went inside another room.  
  
After 10 minutes.  
  
They both came out and they really looked like the perfect couple.  
  
"Heero, you should be the luckiest man ever lived."  
  
"I agree with Duo."  
  
Then Wufei put his hand on his mouth."  
  
"Oh my goodness, I agree with Duo the world is coming to an end."  
  
Wufei pretend to suffocate. Everyone laugh.  
  
"Stop it Wufei, you're embarrassing me."  
  
Mimi walked over to Relena and smiled.  
  
"Relena you look so beautiful, seeing you like this want me to get married too."  
  
"Then why don't you try it on then. I really want to see it too."  
  
Mimi shook her head.  
  
"I don't wanna, besides, it's your wedding gown! I really don't want to steal your spotlight!"  
  
Relena pouted.  
  
"COME ON!!!!!! WEAR IT!!!"  
  
"I DON'T WANNA!!!"  
  
"YOU HAVE TO!!!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YES!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and looked at them strangely.  
  
"FINE!!!!! I'LL WEAR IT!!!!"  
  
Relena smiled triumphantly. Mimi muttered.  
  
"What a big baby."  
  
Relena looked at her.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BUT HEERO!!! I WANNA WEAR IT TOO!!!!!!!:"  
  
"NO!!!! YOU'RE GONNA RUIN MY TUX!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BUT PLEASE!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo put on his puppy face.  
  
"Anything but the puppy face."  
  
Duo whimpered.  
  
"Oh okay. But only cuz you won't stop bugging me."  
  
Heero and Duo walked into the dressing room to change.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"I MAKE THIS TUX LOOK GOOD!"  
  
Duo exploded from the changing room. Nearby, a girl with raven hair started to drool. Duo looked really good in the black tux, grey and black vest, the white silk dress shirt and black bow tie. His braid hung in its usual position.  
  
"RELENA I'M NOT COMING OUT IN THIS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MIMI WASAKI GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE!!!"  
  
"NO MOMMY! I DON'T WANNA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BE A GOOD DAUGHTER AND GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT THERE!!!!!!"  
  
"NOT ON YOUR LIFE YOU BAD MOMMY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then, the pilots heard a very loud shriek.  
  
"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DAUGHTER!!! DON'T BITE YOUR MOMMY!!!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and/or face faulted to the ground. Suddenly, there was complete silence. Quatre stood up.  
  
"I don't like this. They've been quiet for..."  
  
Quatre looked at his watch.  
  
"...five seconds. Someone better go in there."  
  
Quatre looked around the room. Duo was pretending to be busy rebraiding his hair. Heero was searching for his gun. Trowa was walking around the store, looking at anything but Quatre. Wufei was busy sharpening his katana.  
  
When Zechs saw Quatre, Quatre was looking at him, Zechs grabbed Noin and started kissing her. Quatre sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, Duo, guess you're going."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING???"  
  
"I have to go look at the pretty clothes and buy out the store."  
  
Duo pout and walked through the curtains. Seconds later...  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PRESENTING THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WEDDING COUPLE IN HISTORY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo came out with Mimi in his arms. And Mimi hitting Duo on the chest telling him to put her down. He started humming the wedding march. Mimi looked at Duo and then smacked him on the head with her purse.  
  
"STOP IT."  
  
Mimi quickly jumped from Duo's arms. She quickly straightened her dress and found Heero staring at her.  
  
'She looks amazing!' Heero thought as he looked at her. The beautiful white dress reached down to the floor and was covering her tiny feet. The veil covered Mimi's face as the back of the dress stretched out behind her. The shoulders were puffy. Mimi's hair was done in a bun, as wisps of her bangs curled in front of her face. She was red, from the anger at Duo and the intensity of Heero's glaze.  
  
Heero stepped toward Mimi.  
  
"You look beautiful Mimi."  
  
Mimi blushed and quickly ran back into the dressing room. Heero stood there, watching where Mimi was standing.  
  
'God, she's beautiful...'  
  
~Snap out of it Yuy! You've got Relena.~  
  
Heero looked at Relena, who was laughing with Zechs and Noin.  
  
'Yeah but, she's not Mimi. Mimi's mature, her beauty and grace gives her a sense of royalty. The way she holds herself. She's real, doing what she always wanted to do.'  
  
~Yeah, but Relena's innocent. Her simple gestures and her every move is radiating with youth and a childish wisdom. She's the icon of peace.~  
  
'They're completely different. Mimi gives me a sense of peace and fulfillment.'  
  
~Relena gives you the same.~  
  
'No, she gives you peace of mind. That what I have done is okay. That even with all the blood staining my hands, I can still touch her. She gives me a sense of, forgiveness.'  
  
Heero looked up as he realized something. His heart was right, Relena gave him forgiveness, and Mimi gave him a sense of fulfillment. All these thoughts were really blowing his mind. Then Mimi came out of the changing room with her blue dress on she looked so embarrass she didn't meet anyone's glaze. Duo pouted.  
  
"Why did you change? I wanted you as my bride."  
  
Mimi looked at Duo with a weird face.  
  
"Not in your life bozo!!!!!"  
  
Duo smiled.  
  
"You know you like it! Why are you denying it? You should be lucky that a sexy guy like me wants you as a bride!!!!!!!1"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Relena shook her head.  
  
"Guys lets just get over with this and go home. I'm getting a big headache!!!"  
  
Then after 2 hours they were finished with everything.  
  
"Let's go guys!"  
  
Relena pushed everyone out of the shop. And Relena faced Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, how are you getting home?"  
  
"I'll take her."  
  
Relena smiled at Duo and thanked him. Duo smiled as he led her to his motorcycle. The two got on and soon they sped off to Mimi's hotel. As the bike stopped in front of the hotel, Mimi hopped off.  
  
"Thanks for bringing. Bye"  
  
When she started to her hotel, Duo grabbed Mimi's hand. Mimi turned around. And looked at the hand Duo was holding.  
  
"Mimi, I was thinking will you go out with me tomorrow? You know I could show you around the place."  
  
Mimi looked a little uncomfortable. But she agreed.  
  
"Okay, why not."  
  
Duo beamed at her.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 7?"  
  
"Sure Duo. Bye."  
  
Duo waved like an idiot before speeding off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I'm finished, yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Can you Be Mine?

1 Together Forever 7  
  
By Mimi Yuy and Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Hi folks. And even thought I don't own Gundam lets try this again. I DON'T OWN GUNDAM. Everyone repeat after me. MIMI DOESN'T OWN GUNDAM! Come Rage repeat after me. MIMI DON'T OWN GUNDAM!  
  
Rage: MIMI IS STUPID!  
  
Mimi: Good Ra-HEY.  
  
Rage: Enjoy the fic.  
  
::Mimi crossed her arms over her chest::  
  
Mimi: Meany.  
  
~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M  
  
Duo was in front of the hotel Mimi was staying. Duo was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, a leather jacket, and black jeans. He had white roses in his hand. And he knocks the door. Inside the room a voice called out.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
And the door opened. And there stood with Mimi with a pink tanktop, a black skirt and her long orange hair tied in a ponytail and two long curly bangs on the front. Duo smiled.  
  
"Hi Mimi, you really look beautiful today, and these are for you."  
  
Duo pushed the roses to Mimi's arms.  
  
"They're beautiful Duo thank you."  
  
"Well they're not beautiful as you."  
  
Mimi blushed like a tomato.  
  
"Stop flattering me, and wait just the minute I have to get my jacket."  
  
Mimi went inside the room and came out wearing a black Jean jacket. Duo grinned.  
  
"Ok let's go."  
  
The two walked out of the hotel and went to Duo's motorcycle. They hopped on and headed to a very famous nightclub. Mimi sat down on the back holding the seat. Then Duo put her arms in his waist.  
  
"You're going to fall off, hold on to me it's going to be a fast ride."  
  
Mimi held on to his waist. And they finally arrived the club was crowed with people. Duo led Mimi to a table. And they ordered some stuff. Duo leaned back on his chair and grin.  
  
"So Mimi how do you like it here?"  
  
Mimi looked around.  
  
"Well it's pretty noisy but it's nice."  
  
Duo smiled sweetly.  
  
"I'm happy you like. So Mimi how long are you staying here."  
  
"Well, I'm going back to the colonies when Relena's wedding is over."  
  
"How did you and Relena meet?"  
  
"Well I meet Relena at school. And we were pretty famous among the teachers."  
  
Duo looked curious.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mimi smiled.  
  
"Well we were troublemakers in school. And we like get in trouble all the time. But our friends liked us."  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
"I can't believe Miss Relena Peacecraft was like that and even you, you seem so calm."  
  
Mimi giggled.  
  
"Well Duo Maxwell you don't know me to well."  
  
Duo beamed at Mimi.  
  
"I guess so, so Mimi you want to dance?"  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
Duo and Mimi walked to the dance floor and they started to dance in a fast beat. Duo were dancing wildly and Mimi was just had her hand on her mouth and chuckling and was just moving her body back and forth. They kept that for 10 minutes when a slow music came on. Every other couples were dancing. Then Duo pulls out his hand.  
  
"May I have the honor of this dance Miss. Waski?"  
  
Mimi took his hand.  
  
"It will be my pleasure Mr. Maxwell."  
  
Duo put his hands on Mimi's waists and Mimi put her arms on Duo's neck. Duo was looking at Mimi intently, suddenly Mimi felt uncomfortable, and was trying very hard not to meet his eyes.  
  
'Coming here was a bad idea. I mean I thought going out with Duo will help me forget Adin, but this is making it worse.'  
  
When Mimi was about to tell Duo she had to go to the bathroom. Duo was pulling Mimi closer and closer until they're bodies was touching. Duo's grip was so strong that she couldn't pull away, Then Duo's face was going closer to hers. Mimi could almost hear him breathing. When they're faces were an inch away Duo said slowly.  
  
"Mimi.."  
  
When Duo was about to kiss Mimi then the song ended, and Mimi came back to her senses again and she jerked away from his arms.  
  
"Duo aren't you thirsty let's drink something."  
  
Mimi hurried toward the table, while Duo looked longingly at Mimi and gave a sigh and walked to the table too. Well and after that Mimi kept avoiding Duo whenever he wanted to dance with her. Duo felt hopeless. But they stayed at the nightclub for 2 more hours and they walked outside. Mimi was happy she finally was going home. She then smiled up to Duo.  
  
"Duo thanks for such a fun evening. I had a good time, and don't worry about dropping me off, I could go to the hotel myself. I mean your house and my house is like at different direction. So I will see you around bye."  
  
Mimi walked toward the direction to her hotel, but Duo grabbed her hand. Mimi turned around.  
  
"Mimi can you go somewhere with me? I know this beautiful lake in Springfield Park, can you come?"  
  
Mimi looked at her watch.  
  
"I don't know, it's pretty late."  
  
Duo gave her a puppy face.  
  
"Please Mimi, oh please please."  
  
Mimi gave a sigh. Trying to find an excuse but she gave in.  
  
"Ok fine. But only for a while."  
  
Duo had a big grin.  
  
"Ok then, let's go."  
  
Duo dragged Mimi to his motorcycle, then they hopped on and Duo drive the motorcycle in top speed and Mimi held on Duo waist tightly afraid she will fall. When they finally arrived to the park, true to Duo's words the lake was really beautiful. The lake seems like thousands of diamonds sparkling, the trees were filled with beautiful shapes of leaves. And the night sky was full of stars and the moon was shining bright. Duo and Mimi sat on a little bench by the lake. Mimi was looking around the place.  
  
"Duo you were right it's really beautiful here!"  
  
"I told you so!"  
  
Mimi then looked at the sky, looking so pure and clear. The sky reminded her of Heero's eyes and she sighed.  
  
"Duo, isn't the sky beautiful?"  
  
"I wouldn't know because I been looking at the most beautiful thing sitting right by me."  
  
Mimi looked at Duo with a look of surprise and she also she was blushing out of description.  
  
"Duo didn't I tell you not to flatter me."  
  
"Hey I'm telling the truth."  
  
Mimi looked away.  
  
"Well, just stop it."  
  
Mimi really felt uncomfortable. It was definitely a bad idea to come here. She really wanted to leave this place right now. Mimi then suddenly stood up.  
  
"You know Duo it's pretty late. Why don't we go home?"  
  
Then with surprise Duo suddenly grabbed Mimi's hand and pulls her to his arms and kiss Mimi. Mimi was so shocked she couldn't do anything and Duo slowly pulls away. Mimi looked like she was paralyzed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get over board. It's just that I wanted to do this the first time I met you. I'm sorry."  
  
Mimi still looked paralyzed. But Duo cupped Mimi's face his eyes were shining and he smiled slightly. He took something from his pocket and opened Mimi's hand and put it on her hand. Mimi felt this thin long chain made by tiny circles clasp together with a small cross dangling from it. Feeling the cross she felt the middle sink down slightly with bumps running threw the valley. Duo whisper slowly into her ears.  
  
"Will you be mine?"  
  
Duo drew back to look at the shock expression on Mimi's face.  
  
"I know this is really quick but when I saw you, I couldn't keep my eyes away from you. I hope you will feel the same way about me."  
  
Mimi still didn't say anything. Duo smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll let you think about it, come on let me take you home."  
  
Then they walked toward the motorcycle.  
  
  
  
Mimi: II'S FINISH I'M SO HAPPY.  
  
Rage: You are an idiot.  
  
Mimi: That's mean.  
  
Rage: ::blink blink:: You're point.  
  
Mimi: Argh it's useless! Bye people.  
  
Rage: Bye bye bye people see you next time.  
  
Mimi: How come she doesn't say that to me. Big bully  
  
Rage: Me big bully that's such a lie ::Rage crosses her fingers::  
  
Mimi: Oh brother. 


	8. the dick and the beanstalk (note, this i...

1 Together Forever 8  
  
By Mimi and Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Hello people, first I want to thank all the people reading my fics. And I want to thank Rage Barton who is really helping me with the story. And Rage please do the honor  
  
Rage: Ok why not. ::clears throat:: We don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
Mimi was on her soft bed sleeping. But was woken by the sun that was shining through the window. But Mimi refuses to open her eyes. She just wanted to sleep all day and wishing she would never wake up. But then Mimi's fantasies dreams disappeared when she remembered the night Duo kiss her and ask her if she could be his. Three days past but Mimi still didn't make her decision.  
  
'What am I going to do. I only love Adin and Adin alone, but he's going to marry Relena, and I don't love Duo and…oh I don't know. What could I do?'  
  
Mimi rests her head on her arms and intent to stay like that for the rest of the day. But unfortunately the phone rang. Mimi lazily walked toward the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Relena's face appear on the screen and she had on a big smile.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head."  
  
Mimi stared at Relena with one eye open.  
  
"Yeah I'm awake. What's up?"  
  
Relena looked slightly annoy but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Mimi guess what, we're having a picnic and I want you to come along, it's only Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa's girlfriend, Quatre's girlfriend, and Wufei's girlfriend."  
  
Mimi stared at Relena.  
  
"What do you mean 'only' there is 10 people going including me and you. And you know I don't like being around people!"  
  
Relena looked at Mimi strangely.  
  
"Mimi first of all that's not a lot and second of all I could invite hundreds of people but I didn't. What do you prefer hundreds and hundreds of people or only 10 little people?"  
  
"10 is fine."  
  
Mimi agreed quickly because knowing Relena she will really invite hundreds of people.  
  
"And Mimi the picnic is going be on Thursday just 4 days before the wedding. You know it's just a little celebration with our friends."  
  
Mimi muttered.  
  
"She already had plenty of celebration."  
  
"I heard that. Do you really want me to invite….."  
  
"Ok okay, I will go to your house at Thursday at 12:00."  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
"Ok okay 11:00."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh 10:00."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Ok I'll be nice. 9:59."  
  
"MIMI STOP IT!"  
  
"Fine 8:00 happy."  
  
Relena smiled.  
  
"Good, see you in Thursday."  
  
Relena's face disappeared on the screen. Mimi sigh. And walked to her bed and leaned on her pillow. Relena could really be annoying sometimes. Suddenly Mimi reached for the necklace Duo gave her. She stared at the beautiful cross. She just couldn't get her mind straight. It was too confusing. She couldn't love anybody else except for Heero. But if she tries to love someone else and try to forget Heero it will be so easiler. She slowly looked at the cross that was shiny brightly by the sun. But it wasn't right to use Duo this way.  
  
'Duo I'm sorry, I know you care about me but I can't be yours. I'm sorry. I mean I am trying to forget Adin, but I don't think I could go out with someone I don't love and use them for my goods, I'm sorry.'  
  
She then put the necklace on her table next to her bad. Then her eyes suddenly caught her jewel box. Mimi then slowly opened her jewel box and took out the star locket Heero gave her when he left her that painful night. She slowly opened it and saw her face and Heero's face. She touched the tiny picture. And a single drop of tear touched the locket.  
  
' Oh Adin…………."  
  
Day of the picnic.  
  
Wufei was bending over the pond to look into it, and looking at the fishes (Don't ask!). Sally who was cooking up a evil plan and went up to Wufei she smiled wickily and "accidently" kick him in the pond.  
  
"YOU WEAK ONNA!!! THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!"  
  
Sally smiled at Wufei.  
  
"Don't worry about it Wu-chan!"  
  
She was busy making fun of Wufei that she didn't realized Catherine came running at Sally and she pushed Sally in.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHHAA!!!! Mwa-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"  
  
Catherine shrieked as Trowa picked her up and threw her into the pond. As a smile lite up Trowa's extremely handsome face, (Mimi: RAGE YOU BAKA!!!!! Rage: What did I do?) Quatre sneaked up from behind Trowa and pushed him in.  
  
"Sorry Trowa! DOROTHY!"  
  
Quatre screamed as he fell into the pond. Looking at his girlfriend, Quatre smiled as Duo pushed Dorothy in.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo was laughing so hard he didn't realize Relena was standing behind him.  
  
"Bye Duo!"  
  
Duo turned around as Relena pushed him into the pond.  
  
"RELENA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! GO MIMI GO!!!"  
  
Relena turned around to see Mimi standing behind her, smiling evilly.  
  
"This is for making me know there was a 8 o'clock in the morning."  
  
Mimi pushed Relena in. As she was laughing, Heero smiled behind her.  
  
"You look a little dry. Let me help you!"  
  
Heero grabbed Mimi and threw her in.  
  
"MWAHAHAAHAHAHA!! NONE OF YOU GOT THE PERFECT So-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Heero screamed as Duo jumped out of the lake, grabbed him and jumped back in.  
  
"MAXWELL YOU ONNA IMPERSINATOR!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone laughed for a while having fun spraying water over the place. But eventually they all scrambled out of the pond. And everyone started to change into some dry clothes. Execpt Duo who looked down at his wet clothes.  
  
"Anyone got another extra pair of shirt and pant?"  
  
Relena smiled very sweetly.  
  
"I have some dry clothes! It's in these bag."  
  
Duo grabbed the bag and ran behind a tree. Duo quickly take his wet clothes and dig inside the bag while Heero sneak behind him and stole his wet clothes.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo poked his head out.  
  
"THESE ARE DRESSES RELENA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The whole gang started to laugh. Relena was rolling on the floor.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero stoppped laughing and looked at him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Heero!!!!!"  
  
Duo made a puppy face.  
  
"It's not going to work this time Duo Maxwell."  
  
"But Heero, I can't wear dresses. People will think I'm a .. you know!"  
  
"No they won't, because people WILL think you're a GIRL!"  
  
Everyone laughed again. Duo made a face.  
  
"Fine be like that."  
  
Then Duo's face disappeared and came out three minutes later. He was wearing a tight black miniskirt, a black tube top and a dark brown leather jacket. Wufei looked at Duo.  
  
"You really should become a drag queen!"  
  
Mimi then suddenly walked up to Duo with a very sweet smile.  
  
"You know, I think you should put your hair down to dry. I mean your hair is going to get mess up. I mean you really care about your hair."  
  
Duo looked at Mimi very strangly who was trying very hard to keep a straight face. But Duo sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Duo unbraided his hair. And brush out his hair with his hands very delicately. When suddenly, a guy came up to Duo.  
  
"Hey honey, how would you like to go out with a real man?"  
  
Duo looked at the guy, with wide eyes. (Mimi: Well he does look good in girls clothes don't you think so?) He was balding and fat. He tried to look cool in a TIGHT leather suit. (Mimi: Well maybe just a little.) Duo cringed.  
  
"Sorry but I'm a guy! Tell em guys!"  
  
Heero looked at Duo.  
  
"What are you talking about Fluffy?"  
  
Duo glared at Heero. The guy snaked his arm around Duo's waist.  
  
"So honey bun! Let's go."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo!"  
  
The guy lifted Duo into his arms and ran away looking like a manic. Meanwhile, everyone was rolling on the floor, even Trowa and Wufei. But after 1 minute Duo came back while he was rubbing his lips.  
  
"HEERO YUY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about....FLUFFY?!?!?!"  
  
Heero was laughing so hard he collapsd on top of Wufei, who was leaning on a tree for support.  
  
"HEERO!"  
  
Duo ran towards Heero. But Mimi stepped in front of him.  
  
"Don't D...D....FLUFFY! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mimi collapsed on Relena and kept laughing. Duo pouted. Wufei smiled at Mimi.  
  
"You shouldn't treat a lady like that Mimi. Fluffy is very delicate, I mean, look at HER wonderfully unshaved legs. SHE'S a real eye stopper."  
  
Duo lunged at Wufei who only stared at him.  
  
"Fluffy the Rabbit Slayer is here!!!!!"  
  
Quatre looked at Duo.  
  
"Where's your magic hat Fluffy? I thought you were gonna pull a rabbit out of your hat!"  
  
Everyone silenced and looked at Quatre. Heero looked at the blonde.  
  
"Quatre, that was corny, you totally killed it."  
  
"Sowie."  
  
And all of a suddenly Duo put his arms around Mimi's waist and hold her protectively.  
  
"WELL I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, I FLUFFY...I MEAN DUO MAXWELL HAS MIMI WASAKI AS HER.....HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!!"  
  
Everyone was silenced and they looked at Mimi, who stared at Duo with wide eyes.  
  
"D-DUO WH-"  
  
But Duo put his finger in her mouth.  
  
"Come on don't deny it. It's our destiny to be together."  
  
Mimi was so mad and embarrass at Duo. She was blushing like crazy.  
  
'What will Adin think? How will I explain it to him?'  
  
And when Mimi was about to say it's not true she caught Heero's eyes. He was looking really furious and Mimi notice that Heero still had feeling for her.  
  
'But Adin you can't do this to Relena, It's wrong.'  
  
She had to do something so Heero could change his mind so Mimi then without thinking she said to everybody.  
  
"Yeah it's true. I was about to tell you Relena but I didn't have the time sorry."  
  
Mimi smiled very sweetly. And she tried not to think about the mess she has got into and how she would regret this but she was just confused and desperate. Relena looked at Mimi half looking happy and half if Mimi was crazy.  
  
"I'm so happy for you. Well I do feel hurt for not telling me right away but no need to do anything because about you date Duo it will be worse then pain."  
  
Duo walked up to Relena.  
  
"Hey, what that suppose to mean?"  
  
Relena smiled and looked away.  
  
"Oh it's nothing Duo. It's really nothing."  
  
"TELL ME."  
  
"NO."  
  
"TELL ME"  
  
"NO, STOP BOTHERING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo started to chase Relena all around they place. (And if you really looked at the scene you will think there was a catfight going on.) Everyone sweatdropped. When everyone else was looking at the CAT FIGHT. Mimi turned to look at Heero who had on a very blank face that Mimi didn't know what he was thinking about. Mimi sighed sadly.  
  
'It's for the best.'  
  
*************************************************  
  
Heero felt so angry and jealous. He knows that he shouldn't have these kind of feeling but he couldn't hold his urge any longer from punching Duo on the face. He looked at Mimi who was looking a little sad.  
  
'It can't be true, I know Mimi is hiding her feeling. I know her to well!!!!! I have to know the truth…"  
  
#################################################  
  
After a few hours everyone was ready to leave. And everyone was packing and leaving. Everyone left with their girlfriend and boyfriend. And Duo took Mimi to her hotel. When they finally arrived in the hotel Mimi hopped off and smiled at Duo.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me Duo. So I guess I'll see you bye."  
  
Mimi walked to the hotel when Duo grabbed Mimi's hand with sudden force that Mimi didn't have a moment to move.  
  
2 "Mimi, I what to know something?"  
  
Mimi turned around and faced Duo with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"I want to know if it is really true about what you told the gang today?"  
  
Guilt was shooting at Mimi like shooting stars, because it wasn't true. It was Heero she loved not Duo or anyone else. But she didn't want to hurt anyone because of her and also she would do anything for Heero's happiness even it was to take her life. Mimi smiled sweetly.  
  
"Of course it's true, why wouldn't I said something that isn't true?"  
  
When Duo saw Mimi smiling his doubt was washed away. And he put his arms around Mimi's waist and kissed her deeply. She was surprise at first, but she put her arms on Duo's neck. So, a least she makes Duo believe that she likes him. She just wanted to do anything for Heero. After a few minutes, they pulled away. And Duo smiled and kissed Mimi on the forehead softly and smiled.  
  
"Okay I believe you, and Mimi thank you for giving me a chance. So I'll call you tomorrow okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Duo then got on his motorcycle and put on his helmet and turned to Mimi.  
  
"Bye see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Mimi said in a quiet voice then Duo speed away. Mimi watched him go feeling so guilty. Mimi put her hands on her face.  
  
' I have to go for a walk. This is really insane.'  
  
And Mimi walked to a nearby park. And started to walked down the path trying to clear her mind.  
  
'Oh gosh what am I going to do? Why did I get into this mess?"  
  
Mimi was so busy thinking that she didn't notice a stranger walking behind her, but she didn't notice the footsteps that was following her path. While Mimi walk deeper into the park the stranger was walking toward her faster and faster. Finally Mimi heard footsteps behind her and she was getting scared so she started to walk faster and started running. But the stranger was much faster then her and he grabbed her body. Mimi tried to break through but he was to strong for her and Mimi started to scream.  
  
M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M  
  
Mimi: Okay first of all who ever is a Duo fan don't flame me. Rage make me put these things in the story okay. Kill her not me!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rage: Mimi why are you so scared no one is going to hurt you.  
  
::Mimi looked scared and nodded::  
  
Mimi: No Rage there is someone who is going to kill me if she thinks I wrote the story, and she might kill you for it too.  
  
Rage: Who could that be?  
  
Mimi: The person who's behind you!  
  
:Rage turned around and see Jade who has red eyes and vein popping out of her skin and hairs flying all over the place.::  
  
Rage: Ah oh. 


	9. WHAT?!?!?!?

1 Together Forever 9  
  
By Mimi Yuy and Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own Gundam. But if you really want to sue you could have Rage.  
  
Rage: Hey, why are you selling me off to people?  
  
Mimi: I don't know? But you know by selling you maybe I could get some money and pay off my library debt.  
  
::Rage veins popped out::  
  
Rage: You're selling me because of your LIBRARY DEBT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mimi: Ah yeah?  
  
Rage: MIMI ARE YOU INSANE!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SELLING ME BECAUSE OF THAT? THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!  
  
Mimi: You sound like Wufei now.  
  
::Rage eyes turns red and hair fly around the place::  
  
Mimi: Ah oh I'm in for it now.  
  
####################################  
  
"Mimi calm down, it's me!!!!!!"  
  
Mimi recognized that voice and turned around to see Heero staring at her with a worried look. Mimi stared at Heero, half embarrass and half-scared.  
  
"What are you doing here, and SNEAKING UP AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS?"  
  
Mimi started to punch Heero's chest with his hands still on Mimi's waist then Mimi stopped and notice this and pulled away blushing. And looked at Heero again.  
  
"So why did you sneak up on me, or you decided to play stalker?"  
  
Mimi started to search Heero's face, and he seems really quiet and his face was mixed with emotion. He then looked up at Mimi's face.  
  
"Why don't we sit down first."  
  
"Ok."  
  
And they find a bench nearby and sit down. And Heero looked at Mimi who was trying very hard not to blush. Then Heero spoke in a trying to be calm voice.  
  
"I wanted to ask if it's true about you and Duo?"  
  
Mimi looked at Heero with surprise. She didn't know what to say, I mean she couldn't just say, 'No Heero I don't love Duo, I lie so you could be happy with Relena! She desperately wanted to say these words, but she stayed calm and stared at the ground.  
  
'Yes it's true."  
  
She said very quietly and had her hands on her arms. Then Heero with surprised put his hands on Mimi's shoulders and made her face him. Mimi stared at Heero with a surprised look.  
  
"Tell me to face to face. Are you really going out with him."  
  
Mimi sadly faced him and was trying very hard so tears won't roll down her face.  
  
"Yes it's true. Why do you want to know so badly? It doesn't concern you anymore!"  
  
Mimi almost shouted loudly. Heero stared at Mimi with a hurt face.  
  
"I know it's any of my concern but it's just that I..I.."  
  
Heero seemed lost for words. And was trying very hard to said the right thing. And Mimi knew what Heero was about to say to her, but she didn't want to hear it. If she hear it, it will be more difficult for her to handle. So she tried to act cold.  
  
"ADIN, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MY LIFE. I MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY RELENA NOW, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT. I'M NOT THE ONE THAT DATED YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mimi shouted very loudly staring at Heero with a cold look. Heero looked so surprised and he removed his hands from Mimi's shoulders. He stared at Mimi with wide eyes.  
  
"Mimi, I di…"  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME ABOUT DUO. I REALLY THINK IT'S REALLY NONE OF YOUR BUINESS. HEERO YUY!!!!!"  
  
Heero stared at Mimi with a hurt look. His tears rolled down his handsome face and Mimi long to wipe them away and hug him but she controlled herself.  
  
'Oh Adin, please stop, I'm really doing this for your own good. Please…'  
  
But Mimi had to stay cold so her decision wouldn't fell apart. And he slowly got up from the bench and looked up to the sky, which was shattered by dancing stars. He stayed like that for a while and sigh. After what seems like days Heero looked Mimi with a sad face and spoke in a soft and gentle voice.  
  
"Mimi, I'm so sorry for hurting you like this. I mean I should have try harder looking for you…But it's just that when I couldn't find you, I became so desperate and angry. I swear that I will never love anyone else. So that's why, I became the perfect solider to hide my emotion, and what's inside my heart. But when I met Relena, everything just changed. She gave me so much happiness that I didn't feel for a long time. She also gave me love and to pay her back I started to love her too. It was the love that I didn't feel in a long time. I really love her with all my heart, and plan to marry her…then you came in my life again-"  
  
"THEN ARE YOU TELLING ME I RUINED YOUR LIFE?"  
  
Mimi could feel the tears filling in her eyes. Heero frown and shook her head.  
  
"No it's not th-"  
  
But Mimi waved her hands and stood up and stared back with coldness in her eyes.  
  
"FORGET IT, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. WELL I'M SORRY I SUDDENLY HAD TO COME TO YOUR LIFE WHEN YOU WERE ENJOYING IT SO MUCH, AND HERE."  
  
Mimi suddenly pushed something into his hands. Heero looked at his hands and it was the locket she gave her 7 years ago. Heero stared at it with a shocked look. Then Mimi said in an angry voice.  
  
"HERE YOU COULD HAVE YOUR STUPID LOCKET BACK. I GUESS YOU SHOULD HAVE IT BACK. IT WAS SUCH A WASTE HANGING AROUND MY NECK AND LOOK FOR YOU WHEN THAT PERSON DIDN'T WANTED TO SEE ME ANYMORE."  
  
Mimi took a big breath, and stared at him again.  
  
"I HOPE YOU WILL BE HAPPY HEERO YUY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mimi then ran out of his life crying.  
  
"MIMI WAIT!!!!"  
  
But she kept on running and out of his sight. When Mimi arrived at her hotel room she ran into her bed and sobbed into her pillow.  
  
###################################  
  
Day of the wedding.  
  
Finally the day of Heero's and Relena's wedding came, and everyone was nerved, and it seemed everyone was in a rush. For starters there was 3 bridesmaid who was jumping up and down, 3 usher, the maid of honor who wants to be anywhere but the wedding, the best man who is hungry every minute, a bratty flower girl, a confused ring bearer, an uptight brother, an groom that has no emotional face what so ever, and an very dreamy bride. Yes the poor minister had a lot to handle this evening. Unfortunately few of things wasn't in order that Zech had to run around giving orders to everyone. If someone just walked inside the church right now, they will think there was a fight going on instead of a wedding. Well before the wedding started the maid of honor and the bridesmaids were surrounding the bride in a room.  
  
"Relena you really look beautiful!!! I mean seeing you this happy want me to marry soon too."  
  
Sally sighed softly with a smile. Relena smiled up at Sally.  
  
"Thanks Sally, but I can't believe I'm finally getting married, it's just a dream come true…."  
  
As Relena chatted along, Mimi sighed and went to her thoughts when she had that fight with Heero. She felt so sad all over. She knew it wasn't Heero's fault but she just felt so angry when Heero told her that. But now she only carry regret.  
  
'Oh Adin, I'm sorry for acting like the way I did…and I hope you could be happy with Relena.'  
  
Her tears filled with tears. When she was still thinking about that awful night Relena looked at Mimi with a frown.  
  
"Mimi are you alright?"  
  
Mimi jumped back a little, and smiled.  
  
"Of course I'm okay, I'm just happy for you."  
  
Relena smiled.  
  
"Thank you Mimi for thinking about me."  
  
Mimi smiled slightly feeling guilty. And someone shout to the door that the wedding was about to start. Relena smiled happily.  
  
"Well I'll see you guys later."  
  
Everyone gave Relena a kiss on the cheek and walked outside to get ready. Mimi walked up to Duo who was waiting for her. Duo smiled.  
  
"Mimi you look so beautiful today, it takes my breath away."  
  
Mimi smiled sadly to Duo and spoke softly.  
  
"You too."  
  
Then the music started from the inside, and the wedding began with Mimi and Duo walking up front, then Trowa with Catherine, Quatre with Dorothy, and Sally with Wufei. Then the flower girl and the ring bearer walked side by side. When they were in they're places then the music stopped and started a new song. Then the groom walked up to the minister, finally then the beautiful bride walked up to the minister with her brother. They stopped in front of Heero and Zech gave his sisters hand to Heero. Then they walked up to the minister. The music stopped and the minister began.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate…"  
  
While the minister was saying his speech. Mimi stared at Heero's face. Mimi was trying to control the tears that were trying to roll down on her face.  
  
'Oh Adin, I can't believe you are getting married now with Relena. Adin…..'  
  
Finally the minister was ready with the vows.  
  
"If any man or woman here has reason to object to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace?"  
  
Mimi almost was about to say something so she bit her tongue so she could keep quiet. Then suddenly there was a loud voice.  
  
"I do."  
  
The voice said in a clear and strong voice. The guests murmured trying to find the speaker of that voices. Mimi shook her head. She was hearing weird sounds inside her head. She almost thought it was Heero who said that.  
  
'I must be getting crazy.'  
  
But when she looked back at Heero and Relena, she grasped when she realized it was really Heero who said it. Heero faced Relena with a sad smile.  
  
"Relena, I'm sorry I can't marry you…..I already love someone else, and I don't want to regret doing this knowing that I still love her. I hope you could forgive me."  
  
All the guests grasped when Heero walked in front of Mimi with a warm smile.  
  
"Mimi I'm sorry for hurting you like this. But please let me make it up to you. I promise that I will never leave you again."  
  
Tears ran down her faces, Mimi didn't know whether to be happy are angry and she just stood there while tears were keep rolling down then Heero grabbed her right hand and smiled.  
  
"Why don't we get out of here?"  
  
Before anyone could stop them they ran down the aisle and out to their own world.  
  
#################################  
  
Well I hope you like it there are more to come so come next time. 


	10. THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND...

1 Together Forever 10  
  
By Mimi Yuy and Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone I am so happy the story is going really nicely thanks to my friend Rage Barton. I am so happy, I feel like dancing. ::Mimi puts her arms wide open and dance around the place.::  
  
Rage: ::Rage sweat drop.:: I think she lost it you better read the story quick.  
  
~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~M~R~  
  
Everybody watch in shock as the two lovers run down the aisle and through the golden doors. Everyone in the church was silent for a few minutes not knowing what to do. Suddenly.  
  
"What the :Beep: in Gods name just happen here."  
  
Zech scream out loud, then suddenly he turned around to the Minister.  
  
"Ah sorry sir."  
  
"What just happened here?"  
  
Duo had a shock and angry face. Quatre walked up to him.  
  
"I believe Heero just grab Mimi and ran out of the church."  
  
"Shut up, Quatre."  
  
Duo said in a angry voice. Quatre stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Fine have it your way"  
  
Then Duo angrily glared at Quatre before storming out of the church. All the other people just stared at each other not knowing what to do. But it seemed like Zech knew what to do because he kept on cursing and saying sorry to the minister.  
  
  
  
Relena's POV.  
  
'I could only watch as Heero ran out the church with my best friend in tow. But I couldn't that this was happening. The man of my dreams just ran off with my best friend. I have been trying to win Heero's love for so many years I finally had it but I lost it again. Oh Heero come back to me…….'  
  
  
  
After that scene Heero and Mimi drove away on Heero's car to the beach, which were very far from the church. They were now on a bench by the beach looking at the beautiful night sky, still on their wedding clothes. Heero put his arms on Mimi's body and Mimi's head was on Heero's shoulder. Mimi sighed. Mimi couldn't believe what happened today. All the sadness that was filled the pass few weeks quickly disappeared and it was filled with happiness. But there was one question.  
  
"Adin, why did you do this today? What make you change your mind?"  
  
Heero was quiet for a moment. Then he touched Mimi's finger softly.  
  
"After we fought on the park. I was keep thinking. What I should do. It was pretty hard to make up my mind. I mean the wedding was coming up, and I love you, but I didn't want to break Relena's heart. I was still fighting my feeling when the wedding started. But when the minister was doing the vows, I made up my mind that I couldn't marry Relena, I didn't wanted to regret something that was very important to my life."  
  
Heero smiled down at her and kissed her lips, which made Mimi's knee go weak. Then suddenly Mimi felt guilty for what she was doing. I mean Relena never did anything bad to her, and she was acting like this. Mimi suddenly pulled away and walked toward the ocean feeling sad all over. Mimi out her arms around herself looking at the waves moving gently. She felt tears rise on her eyes.  
  
'Relena I'm so sorry.'  
  
Mimi thought sadly, when Heero walked up to her and put his arms on her waist, and held her protectively.  
  
"What's wrong honey?"  
  
Heero asked with a worried voice. Mimi hold Heero's arm.  
  
"It's just that I feel so bad for Relena and Duo. We hurt them really a lot by lying and betraying them. It's just that I feel so bad about doing this to them."  
  
Mimi responded sadly.  
  
"I feel bad also too, but I really didn't wanted to regret about the wedding. Even thought we have to lose two good friends."  
  
"But Adin-"  
  
Heero put his finger on Mimi's mouth.  
  
"Please Mimi, lets not think about this anymore. Let us just think about us, okay sweetie."  
  
He whispered slowly. Mimi just sighed. Then Heero turned Mimi's face gently to his and put his lips on hers. Their lip touched in the moonlight. The kiss was soft and full of love and desire. But at the same time they knew this kiss was not right, the kiss that will hurt a lot of people, and the kiss that will somehow bring fighting and hurt. But both didn't think about the future they just stood by the beach with their arms around each other feeling safe and warm.  
  
  
  
Duo was now in a loud nightclub drinking. He was already drinking his tenth one. He was really depressed and angry about what happened. He was also crying.  
  
"I could you do this to me Mimi. How could you walk out of my life like that?"  
  
Duo took another long sip in his bottle, feeling like hell. He could perfectly remembered what happened few hours ago. When Heero told everyone that he couldn't marry Relena. Then he walked up to me and Mimi, asking her to forgive him for betraying her. Then tears were rolling down Mimi's face, and before anyone could say anything they just ran out of the church. Duo didn't understand. How did Heero and Mimi know each other? The way it seem they knew each other for a long time. But how did they become that close.  
  
"Then it means Mimi never loved me…"  
  
Duo shook his head. He could feel tears rising up again.  
  
"Goodness how could I have been so stupid. I mean she loved someone else, and I thought I could have her. Man how could I been so stupid! Also it was Heero she loved my so called best friend!!!"  
  
Duo laughed wickedly, and drank more from his bottle. He tried to think about something else, and erase Mimi's off his mind. But he couldn't, he could almost see her sparkled eyes when she smiled, also he could smell that sweet lavender perfume she wears. Duo snorted.  
  
"I'm so pathetic, I seem like a lovesick boy!"  
  
But Duo still couldn't clear his mind. He long to touch her soft face that always made him full of happiness. His tear rolled down again, he sobbed silently.  
  
"Mimi, why did you do this to me why….."  
  
########################################################  
  
I'm sorry for all Duo's fans. I mean I don't mean to hurt him. It's just a story so I hope you forgive me!!!!!! Well the story is still not done so come back next time. ^_^ 


	11. ROLL ROLL ROLL UR BOAT! GENTLY DOWN THE ...

Together Forever 11  
  
By Mimi Yuy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam! So lets get started!  
  
###################################################  
  
The park seem so full of life, as the trees were dancing with the wind while the sun make the flowers look like diamonds. The birds chirping with happiness, and squirrel hunting for nuts and acorn. Little children running around the field, never leaving the laughter on their cute faces. Mimi sighed happily looking at this cute scene while she laid her head on Heero's shoulder. They were right now sitting down on a bench looking at the beautiful scenery. It had been three months after the wedding, but they didn't meet any of the people that were in the wedding. Nor did they want to meet them. The two happy couple just wanted to live a quiet life alone with each other. Mimi looked up at Heero with love in her eyes.  
  
"Adin, where do we think we should live in?"  
  
Heero smiled and looked down at her.  
  
"I'm not sure, what do you think?'  
  
Mimi thought for a while.  
  
"I want to live in a small town. In a small house, with a big yard so our children could have a lot of space. Also, I want a swing bench by a tree so we could sit down together and talk. Also, I want our children to learn art and music, so they could someday be famous artist and musician. Also I want- "  
  
Heero put his finger on Mimi's mouth and cut her off.  
  
"Mimi, I just wanted to know where we should live not our whole future!"  
  
Mimi smiled.  
  
"Well you know I like to carry off sometimes."  
  
"Not sometimes! Every time! But that's why I love you!"  
  
Heero touched Mimi's nose with his fingertip, with a tender smile and carefully touched her lips. Mimi closed her eyes waiting for the kiss, Heero then lower his face to Mimi's face and touched her lips with his. Mimi put her arms on Heero's neck, and Heero hold her body close to his. The kiss was so clear and passionate. They kiss on and on not getting enough of each other. After few minutes, they pulled away. Then Mimi rested her head on Heero's chest while Heero still had his arm on Mimi's back.  
  
"Adin, I wish I could stay like this forever. Can we do that Heero?"  
  
"Of course princes, whatever you wish."  
  
Mimi then smiled up at his handsome face. She couldn't believe Heero was really next to her right this minute it seemed like a dream come true. Mimi sighed and kept staring at him with a dreaming express. Heero frown down at her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"I don't know, looking at you make me so happy."  
  
Heero smiled and whispered in her ears.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Mimi smiled feeling so happy with Heero by her side. Then they spent the rest of the evening in the park talking about they're future. Both laughing when one of them were laughing, both sad when one of them were sad. They kind of looked like a whole, if one of them was to disappear it seem the one half was missing, then the other half will never be happy again. It was hard to believe they were separated for all these years. Finally after a relaxing day at the park they returned to Heero's apartment. Mimi was living with Heero until they go to the colonies to live there. They then sat down on the couch to watch a movie. When they were in the middle of the movie the phone rang, and Heero lazily stood up and went to answer it. When he answered the phone, he was very surprised to see Quatre's face. Heero smiled. But his smiled fainted when he saw that Quatre's face was pale.  
  
"Quatre, what's the matter?"  
  
Heero asked in a worried tone. Quatre looked at Heero with pain in his eyes. He spoke very softy trying to calm the panic on his voice.  
  
"Heero… something ha..happened t…to Relena, you have to come to the hospital right away!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Quatre said in a panic voice. Heero's face grow pale.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"There was a accident,… just don't argue and come immediately!!!!!"  
  
"All right, I'll see you there!!!!"  
  
"Oh Heero, I don't think it will be a good idea to bring Mimi…you know."  
  
Heero nodded quickly, and hung up. He turned around to leave when he saw Mimi who had on a worried look.  
  
"Adin, what happened? What happened to Relena?"  
  
Heero looked at Mimi with a panicked face.  
  
"I don't know right now, but I'm going to the hospital right now."  
  
"Let me go too!"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"No stay here, I'll call you so don't worry."  
  
Heero then flew out to the door with Mimi left behind.  
  
######################################  
  
1 Heero finally arrived at the hospital Relena was staying. He ran fast as he could, and saw that all the Gundam pilots were there waiting by the waiting room, and Zech was standing in front of the room just waiting for any news. When Heero arrived, the pilots looked up at him. Quatre look relived.  
  
2  
  
3 "Thank God you're here. I mean-"  
  
4  
  
5 But Quatre got cut off by Zech, who looked like he was going to rip Heero up into pieces any minute now. Zech ran to him and grabbed his collar.  
  
6  
  
7 "WHAT GAVE YOU THE FUCKEN NERVE TO COME HERE YUY!!!!!!!! YOU THINK IF YOU COME HERE RELENA WILL WECLOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!!!!!!"  
  
8  
  
9 Heero didn't say anything but looked down at the floor with sad eyes. Zech eyes filled with anger in his eyes. Then without warning, he punched Heero in the eyes and he fell to the ground, then he pulled him up and punch him in the stomach and Heero groaned and fall to the floor with his hands on his stomach. Zech was about to throw another punch when Trowa and Wufei grabbed him and pulled him away from Heero. Zech tried to pull about from them but they held him tight. Zech looked at Heero again his face red and his eyes blazing with anger.  
  
10  
  
11 "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YUY ARE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKEN BASTARD!!!!!!!!"  
  
12  
  
13 Heero watched as Trowa and Wufei pulled him to the door, Heero seemed to be in more pain in his heart then his body because Heero's left eye started to turn black and blue. He then looked at Quatre and Duo, who looked even more dangerous than Zech, his eyes were filled with anger and hatred, and it seem he was really trying to calm himself from killing Heero. Heero walked up to Duo and looked at him, and Duo stared back with full rage. Heero pull his hand to touch Duo on the shoulder.  
  
14  
  
15 "Duo-"  
  
16  
  
17 But he pulled away and whispered in a low and grave voice.  
  
18  
  
19 "Don't touch me, don't you dare."  
  
20  
  
21 Then Duo walked toward the exit, then he stopped and looked back at Heero with the same expression.  
  
22  
  
23 "I better not see you again next time because if I do I'm going to kill you."  
  
24  
  
25 With that warning, he left. Heero stared at his best friend leave. Heero's heart really ached right now, he couldn't help it but to sob, his tears dropped onto the floor and Quatre walked up to him and patted his shoulders. Then suddenly the door from Relena's room opened and a doctor and a nurse came out of the room. Heero and Quatre quickly turned toward them.  
  
26  
  
27 "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
28  
  
29 Heero asked. The doctor looked at him.  
  
30  
  
31 "Are you responsible for Miss. Peacecraft?"  
  
32  
  
33 Heero nodded.  
  
34  
  
35 "Well Miss. Peacecraft going to be fine, she's asleep now. But you shouldn't shock her or anything, she really had a bad experience."  
  
36  
  
37 Heero nodded quickly.  
  
38  
  
39 "Can we visit her?"  
  
40  
  
41 The doctor nodded and Heero and Quatre rush inside the room. When they got in Heero let out a loud grasp. Relena was lying on her bed with a tube on her mouth and all these machines were attached to her. She looked so pale and sick. Heero's eyes filled with tears. He walked toward the bed and sobbed again.  
  
42  
  
43 "R..Relen…a wh..at ha.d I done to y..ou? What had I done?"  
  
44  
  
45 Heero continued to sob as Quatre walked up to Heero and he put his hands on his shoulders. Heero looked up at Quatre with his wet face.  
  
46  
  
47 "Q..Quatre what have I done to her?"  
  
48  
  
49 Quatre looked at him sadly  
  
50  
  
51 "I don't know Heero, I don't know."  
  
52  
  
53 Heero looked at Relena again. He reach for Relena's hands and grabbed it. It felt so cold, and he tried to warm it by rubbing it. Heero whispered softly.  
  
54  
  
55 "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
56  
  
57 Heero faced the floor again feeling so guilty, and then suddenly a soft was calling his name.  
  
58  
  
59 "He..ero?"  
  
Heero jerk his head up front and found Relena looking at him with tears on her eyes.  
  
"He.ero y..our here."  
  
Relena said in a weak voice. Heero look at Relena and smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes, I'm here it's going to be alright!"  
  
Relena smiled and sighed.  
  
"Yes, it's going to be alright because you're here!"  
  
Relena said in a baby voice before she drowns off to sleep. Heero watched her go back to sleep and weep again.  
  
60  
  
61 ***********************************************************  
  
62 DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!FINISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!ME HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
63  
  
64 


	12. STUPID SENSE OF HUMOR

1 Together Forever 12  
  
By Mimi Yuy  
  
Disclaimer: Hello my fellow readers. It's very jolly to see you guys again. It's really honor to write stories for you. You don't know how happy I-  
  
Rage: GET ON WITH THE STORY GOD DAMMNED.  
  
::Mimi whimpers in corner::  
  
Rage: Enjoy.  
  
##############################  
  
Mimi waited impatiently for Heero to return. It's been 2 days he had gone to the hospital. She was really worried about Relena, but Heero didn't call her. What if Relena was died? Mimi felt heaviness in her heart and tried to push all the ugly thoughts away. Mimi just couldn't take it any more she really needed to know something right now. But whenever she tried Heero's cell it always said to leave a message, and she did. There must be thousands of messages in his cell by now.  
  
"Why isn't he calling me!"  
  
She walked around the apartment. Then an idea hit her.  
  
"I could call some other people, that knows Relena and Adin. They must know something."  
  
She then went to Heero's desk and tried to find his telephone book. She search for hours but she couldn't find. She dropped to her chair and sigh. She didn't know what to do. The only phone number she had was Duo's cell, but she couldn't possibly call him. He was really mad at her for betraying him.  
  
"But, if I could just hope."  
  
So she dial Duo's cell, and it rang and about the fifth time before Duo answer it, his voice sounding dull and hoarse. Mimi was almost afraid to answer it but then she answered.  
  
"H-Hello?"  
  
"Yeah who is this?"  
  
"Ah.. it's me Mimi."  
  
There was silence in the phone line. Mimi was afraid Duo was just going to hang up but Duo responded.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Duo's voice sounded more hoarse than before but Mimi was aleast grateful he didn't hang up.  
  
"I wanted to know what happen to Relena. Is she all right? And Adin is not calling me!"  
  
There was more silent on the line, and Duo's respond in a will-be-cold- voice.  
  
"Why do you care Mimi, you're the one who made her like this!!!!"  
  
Mimi didn't know what to said, it was true that she made Relena this sick, but she was still her friend. Slowly her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I..know, bu..t she's still my friend Duo, plea..se help me!!!!!!"  
  
Mimi's voice shook with the force of her sobbed. Duo sighed on the other side of the line. Mimi just hope. Then finally  
  
"Fine, if you want to hear about Relena, I'll take you to the hospital."  
  
"Really? Oh thank you Duo."  
  
Mimi's voice were filled with relief.  
  
"I'll pick you up in 10 minutes get ready."  
  
"Okay see you."  
  
After they hang up, Mimi ran to her bedroom and was getting ready to see Duo.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Mimi was now in front of Heero's building waiting for Duo. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress and white sandals, and her orange hair was loose and wavy. She was pretty nervous about meeting Duo again, but her worries were greater than her nervousness. She was walking around in circles when she heard a motorcycle coming her way. She turn her head and saw Duo coming her way, and he stop in front her and carefully pulled out his helmet, and his eyes went to Mimi. Mimi felt uncomfortable for a moment, not noticing how sexy he looked. He was wearing a black tanktop with black baggy pant with a leather jacket to finish his outfit. But she really didn't care about anything right now, she needed to see Relena now.  
  
"Ah, hi Duo.  
  
Duo didn't say anything, but stared at Mimi. She really felt uncomfortable, so she broke the silences.  
  
"Thank you for coming!"  
  
"Hop on."  
  
Mimi sat at back of Duo and put her hands over his waist as loose as possible. But Duo pulled her hands to hold on tighter. He than started the engine and speed away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo stopped in front of the hospital where Relena was staying and Mimi hop out and ran inside the building, even before Duo took out his helmet. Duo looked longing at Mimi running inside the building. He sighed. He couldn't believe he even agree to bring her, but it just that he wanted to see her so badly that he couldn't stop himself. But when he did see her in the apartment, he felt a rush of happiness and sadness. Happy to see Mimi who looked beautiful as always, but she looked a very pale, and it seem she looked sick. But she must be a little sick because of what happen. Also, he felt so sad, because she couldn't be his. He shook his head.  
  
'Stop it Maxwell, nothing will change anything.'  
  
He then speeded away in his motorcycle.  
  
###################################  
  
Mimi ran up the stairs toward Relena's room, she was really worried about everything. When she reach the room she walked slowly to the door opened it slowly and saw no one was there except Relena who was sound asleep. She walked toward and let out her sob. Relena's skin was so pale and thin she looked like if she will break into pieces. Her hair was no longer shiny and bright, it was all dull and dark. She sat down at the chair near by and grasp her hand. It felt so cold. Mimi's tears dropped on to Relena's hands.  
  
"Oh Relena, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…."  
  
Mimi continued on sobbing when she heard a soft voice. She looked up and saw Relena talking in her dreams.  
  
"Mimi, please give me Heero back, I really love him. I can't live without him…I'm sorry if I did something wrong just please.."  
  
Mimi watched in shock as she went back to her sleep. She couldn't believe this. Her best friend is saying sorry for a thing she didn't do anything wrong and she is even begging her to give Heero back.  
  
"Relena I'm so sorry, how could I been so selfish!!! Relena I should be saying sorry, not you, I'm so sorry."  
  
Mimi continued on sobbing and she was interrupt by a voice calling behind her. She turned around and saw Heero come inside the room. He looked so pale and black lines were under his eyes. He looked shock and surprised she was here.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
Mimi wiped her tears and smiled slightly.  
  
"Duo brought me, why didn't you call me?"  
  
Heero didn't say anything for a moment and he looked like that was the last question he wanted to hear.  
  
"I-I was busy, sorry."  
  
Mimi studied Heero for a moment then looked at Relena again. She was so angry at herself and she wanted to get Relena well again and make her happy again, no matter the causes. She looked at Heero again.  
  
"Heero do you think you have a minute, I need to talk to you,"  
  
"Well, but Relena might need me."  
  
"It's only for a second."  
  
"Ah, okay."  
  
Then they both walked outside, out of the building and sat by an area that was filled with other patients and they sat by a bench. They were silenced for a moment both looking at the trees and birds. Then Mimi broke the silence.  
  
"Adin, I been thinking about us."  
  
Mimi looked at Heero to see his respond but he just stared at the ground as if he knew what she was about to say. Mimi cleared her throat very quietly, and sighed sadly.  
  
"Adin, I think we should not see each other anymore!"  
  
Heero's eyes grew a little big as if he was really shock but relief at the same time, it seem he was thinking about the same thing, but didn't have the guts to say anything. Mimi looked at Heero sadly again.  
  
"I can't bear to hurt Relena anymore. She's mine best friend Adin. I can't do this to her.  
  
Heero stared at his hands and didn't say anything. He couldn't believe this was really happening. It was really unbearable. But he was the perfect solider she could control his emotion. He simply didn't say anything.  
  
"I hope you understand, and Adin."  
  
The sound of her voice made him look at Mimi for one last time. Mimi looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"I hope you make Relena happy!"  
  
She said with tears in her eyes and she stood up. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Goodbye Adin, Heero!"  
  
Then Mimi walked out of his life forever.  
  
####################################  
  
I know the story is getting very corny, but I'm trying my best. Please send comments. 


	13. Rogue Angel Barton is an Idiot

1 Together Forever 13  
  
By Mimi Yuy  
  
Disclaimer: Hello, well the same stiff, me don't own Gundam. So lets get started.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Duo as usual was sitting down on his couch and digging into his ice bucket. He was lazily flipping the channels to every station, feeling bored to death. He lay down on his couch and sighed. Whatever he does, he couldn't stop thinking about Mimi. Her shiny orange hair flying in the winds, her green eyes sparkling when she laughs, and her… When Duo was keep dreaming about her the phone rang.  
  
"Man, who could that be?"  
  
He slowly picked up the phone and gave a sighed.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
  
"Ah Duo it's me…..Heero."  
  
Duo immediately felt his face getting red with anger. He clenched the phone as if was Heero's neck and replied in an angry voice.  
  
"What do you want Yuy?"  
  
Duo heard a Heero sighed at the other line.  
  
"Duo I know you're still mad at me, but hear me out it's important."  
  
Heero plead and Duo gave a snort, but he was curious on what he was about to say.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Duo do you still care about Mimi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said do you still care about Mimi?"  
  
Duo couldn't believe this first Heero takes Mimi away from him and now he asked if he care for her. Duo began to shout in the phone.  
  
"WHY DO YOU EVEN ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! OF COURSE, I CARE ABOUT MIMI. BUT YOU STEAL HER AWAY FROM ME."  
  
That wasn't what he wanted to say, but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"Then you better hurry up because Mimi's leaving for the colonies in two hours."  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean Mimi's leaving?"  
  
Heero gave a sad sighed.  
  
"Mimi's leaving because I decided to stay with Relena. I can't bear to leave her, and Mimi feels the same way. So she's leaving."  
  
"So you're going to leave her like that?"  
  
"I have no choice. I really do love Mimi with all my heart but I can't leave Relena. But you could stop her. You're the only one who could do that."  
  
Heero was silenced for a few moments.  
  
"So if you care about her so much you better go to the airport now."  
  
Then Heero hung up. Duo then looked at the phone and put it down on the shelf. He started to think about this solution.  
  
'Do I really care about Mimi, do I still love her?'  
  
Duo put his hands on his head. He couldn't get his mind straight. Even thought he told Heero he cared about her. He couldn't get it straight. Then he looked at the clock. It was 3:00PM, Mimi will be leaving in 2 hours. He kept on looking at it. Then 5 minutes past, 10 minutes, 15 minutes 20 minutes……….then an hour past. He then jumped up from his couch.  
  
"What the fuck is my problem, of course I love her!!"  
  
Then he ran into his room and jerk on some clothes and ran out the door.  
  
1.1 At the airport  
  
When Mimi was going inside the airplane, she heard a voice calling her.  
  
"MIMI!!!!! "  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around and saw Duo running toward her.  
  
##########################################  
  
Duo ran as fast as he could to Mimi's side. He breath heavily while Mimi stared at Duo with a surprised looked in her green eyes. They were silenced for a few seconds when Duo grabbed Mimi's hand gently. Mimi still hadn't said a word.  
  
"Mimi, I heard from Heero what happened. I'm sorry!"  
  
Mimi's eyes were the same. But Duo could see that there was sadness in her eyes. Duo felt so sad to make her even sad for one second. He quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Mimi, even thought I know where your heart is, I still love you with all my love. Please Mimi, would you give me another chance?"  
  
Now this time there was a major change in her face. Her eyes turned wide, her mouth were slightly opened, and her eyes were filled with sadness. It seemed she regrets something or if she is so sad, she's going to burst. Duo smiled gently and looked at Mimi. He hoped so desperately.  
  
"Please, Mimi I really lo-"  
  
"Duo, I can't."  
  
Mimi cut his sentence. Duo's heart fall down to his stomach. And he squeezed Mimi's hands more hardly.  
  
"Why? Why please Mimi I don't care if you love Heero. Please just stay with me."  
  
Mimi faces filled with tears and finally she started to cry. Duo pulled Mimi closed to him and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay sweetly. Don't cry."  
  
Mimi tried to talk between her sobs.  
  
"D-Duo..I can't …g-go..to you …."  
  
Duo asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"Why, Mimi?"  
  
Mimi didn't spoke for a moment and after a few seconds, she opened her mouth.  
  
"Because I'm pregnant!!!!!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Well what do you think? I know the baby thing came out sudden but I couldn't help it. But I hope you like it and send some comment please!!!!!!!! 


End file.
